Galactus (Marvel Animated Universe)
Galactus is the secondary antagonist of the 1994 Fantastic Four TV series. He has several individuals who serve as his herald, who search the cosmos for worlds for him. He is considered to be one of the greatest threats to life in the universe, if not the single greatest threat. He was voiced by the late , who also voiced Khartoum in the Aladdin TV series, Baron Mordo in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. History Galactus cares about no form of life but his own. The only thought that consumes him is how to end the hunger, and the constant search for new planets to devour. In an attempt to save his planet, Norrin Radd made a deal with the giant, offering to serve Galactus as his herald. Galactus, tired of searching, agreed. Granting Norrin with the power cosmic and wiping his memory, Norrin became the Silver Surfer, and searched for new worlds for Galactus to devour. Upon reaching a planet called Earth, Silver Surfer pleaded with his master not to destroy it, after meeting Alicia Masters and seeing all the good that the people of earth stood for. After Reed Richards stole one of Galactus weapons, Galactus vowed never to try and feast on Earth again. Later, when Doctor Doom stole the Silver Surfer's powers, Galactus came to Surfer's aid by defeating Doctor Doom. Mister Fantastic and Thor came to Galactus. He agreed to save Earth from Ego the Living Planet in exchange for Reed Richards removing the vow that Galactus would never feed on earth, making Reed trade an immediate destruction for a distant one. Later, Terrax attacks New York City on Earth. Galactus was never terribly pleased to learn that his herald had defected, so he came back to Earth to do away with Terrax. One problem, Galactus needed to feed, and the only planet in the vicinity was Earth. Since Galactus no longer had a herald to search out planets for him, he attempted to devour Earth. Thor and Ghost Rider arrived on the scene, but their efforts were useless. As a result, Frankie Raye offers to become Nova, Galactus's newest herald. At one point, Galactus was dying and Nova enlisted Silver Surfer's aid to help save his life. They entered Galactus's bloodstream, where they had to fight not only his antibodies, but also the "digested" souls of his victims. Silver Surfer must make an anguished decision: save Galactus with the knowledge that he'll continue to consume worlds, or else allow him to die and lose the chance to find Zenn-La again. His final decision is to save Galactus. Nova ends up being torn between her friendship with Silver Surfer and her duties for Galactus. When Thanos began reversing time to destroy the universe, Galactus found he could no longer feed, and if he did it would reverse itself. He was eventually destroyed with the rest of the universe. Trivia *His appearance on Silver Surfer was the first Marvel series character to be computer generated. Navigation Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Energy Beings Category:Psychics Category:Honorable Category:Omniscient Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Category:Force of Nature Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Parasite Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thor Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated